Confessionals
by constar494
Summary: M/B-Ben asks the Blue Lady for just one thing


Confessionals

Written in response to Scarlet's NWP challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

She had followed him to the church, and now, as he stared into her with those deep hazel eyes, she had forgotten why she had come here in the first place. She couldn't seem to stop herself from staring right back at him, and she certainly didn't stop him when he grabbed hold of her arm and whisked her away into the confessional booth towards the front of the altar.

When he ripped her clothes off of her, she could barely make out what he was saying, she was still so caught up in the fact that he was here, and that they were together again. Suddenly, the reason why she had come here didn't seem so important anymore.

All that mattered to her now was the feel of his hands as they explored her body, and the sensations his tongue was creating in her mouth, as he greedily and passionately kissed her. Soon her senses overcame here though, and to him it appeared if she had just snapped out of a trance.

"Max. What's wrong?

"What's wrong!!?? You actually have to ask me what's wrong? We're in a church…doing this!" Using hand gestures, trying her hardest to communicate the severity of the situation to him she continued on, "Ben, you're my brother! You're my brother, and I came here to stop you, not to do this. In fact, I can honestly say that this was the farthest thing from my mind when I cam here."

"Maxie, we're not actually related. Besides, you don't have to stop me, and you like this." He further pressed his point by mocking the hand gestures she had used only seconds ago. 

Swatting his hands away and beginning to replace her discarded clothes, Max continued on, oblivious to what he had said. "You've been killing people Ben. You've been killing innocent people for a mythical woman we made up when we were children."

Ben just stared at her, his quirked mouth slowly turning into a scowl and his hazel eyes becoming dangerously darker. "Don't you dare say that about her. You believe in her too, you always did."

"Did, Ben, did. As in past tense. She was something that we made up when we were kids. She's not real. She's certainly not real enough to go around killing innocent people for."

"They say they have faith in her. I'm merely testing them."

"Why? Why would you do it Ben?"

Stopping her in her haste to get redressed, Beth pulled her hands down to her sides, holding them their with his own until he was sure she wouldn't try to attack him. It was after all a possibility considering what he planned to do next. "Because they didn't believe enough. But you believe, don't you Maxie. You say you don't, that she was just a game, but deep down inside of you, she's there. She's always been there with you. She's what's keeping you here with me."

"Ben…we can't…" But he cut her protests short as he covered her mouth with his, pushing her to the wall of the small booth they shared. Taking his head in her hands, Max succumbed to the overwhelming desire that had been consuming her since she had laid eyes on him, only moments ago. 

Now that he knew she wouldn't pull away from him, he fumbled with the button on her pants that he had already rid her of once today. This time, he knew that she was his, and that she would be for a long time after this. Pressing up against her, he could feel her body arch into his as he let her feel just how much he wanted this, how much he needed this. Moving his hands from her sides to her ass, he cupped the firm flesh and growled at her as she bit his bottom lip. Now, knowing that she wanted more than what he was giving, he lifter her off of the ground and pressed her into the wall.

"I love you Maxie. You were always special to me."

As her beautiful chocolate eyes stared back at him, he lost control of himself. Slamming into her, he began to set a fast pace that she could only respond to in small, labored moans. He still couldn't believe that he had found her. He never thought that he would be lucky to be with her, here, like they were meant to be. But that had been foolish of him, he knew that She would have brought them back together. He had believed it ever since the escape. Max said that she didn't believe anymore, but she was wrong. The fact that she was now uttering his name as her climax neared proved it. She would see eventually, and he would be there to help her.

"Ben!"

With one final thrust she was lost, and with a few after that, he felt himself follow her over the ledge of pleasure. As he held her in his arms, after the tremors had finally passed through their systems, he began to stroke her hair. She laid sleeping against his body, her hair plastered to the back of her neck. He held her, his own back to the wall of the confessional, soothing her into a light slumber. As he pushed aside the hair that covered her neck, he saw her barcode. The one thing that had yet to change about her. She was so different than the little girl he remembered from his youth, but this would be a constant reminder, that she was still his Maxie. And now, as she slept, he gazed at the possessive bite marks he had left on her shoulder during their lovemaking, and he knew that he would never miss anything in her life again. 

The Blue Lady had done good. He had brought her back to him, where she belonged.


End file.
